


Lovable Pain in the Aft

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Roddy + Drift: teasing Drift about The Hatchet.





	Lovable Pain in the Aft

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Rodimus, Drift/Ratchet  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 25, 2019

Drift _felt_ Rodimus before he was even in sensor range. It was that stare right at the back of Drift's head. He could already see Rodimus' smirk too.

"So..." Rodimus purred, drawing the word out as he draped himself over the back of Drift's seat, arms over Drift's shoulders.

"Don't," Drift said, his tone genuinely warning, but at least Rodimus was being quiet so maybe no one else would hear.

"Don't what?" Rodimus whispered. "Don't wonder why you came sauntering so happily out of Ratchet's quarters this morning? Didn't even see me there. Your _best friend_, and you didn't notice me."

Drift growled softly and cast a quick glance around the bridge, but Rodimus draped over him was too common to garner any attention. "Not here."

"But here has you on your back foot," Rodimus murmured, lips teasingly light against Drift's finial. His field flickered with a silly glee. "I'm happy for you. Know how long you've wanted to ride the Party Ambulance."

Nope. Drift was done. He stood and whipped around, but Rodimus was fast in his own right and danced back with a giddy squeal. His laugh and Drift's sudden movement drew the crew's attention, and Drift snapped over a private comm, "_I mean it! Not. Here._"

Rodimus sobered and stepped in close, completely unaware of everyone watching- or simply unconcerned. "Ok, ok, I'll stop." But when only Drift could see his face, Rodimus smirked. "_That good, huh? Details later._" He gave Drift the finger guns, then skipped off to navigation.

Drift heaved a sigh. This was his best friend. Primus. And Drift adored him and knew the night before when he went with Ratchet that he'd be dealing with exactly this. "_In private. And only if you don't say another single thing about it until we're in my quarters._"

"_Deal._"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
